


And We Are Giants (Artworks)

by hayatecrawford



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Cap-Iron Man Big Bang 2013, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford





	And We Are Giants (Artworks)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And We Are Giants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041984) by [CapsicleRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsicleRogers/pseuds/CapsicleRogers). 



**First of all, GO READ THE AMAZING FIC PEOPLE!!!!!!**

 

Okay here we go...I got the KING team, it's Pacific Rim AU!!!!!!!!

Please excuse any mistakes you can find, since this is my first attempt of drawing robots and monsters and full backgrounds and ocean waves...I know I know, I still have a LOT more to work on but...hey I did my best. LOL

I really really wish I could draw more (blame the difficulty of drawing Jaegers and Kaiju).

 

**American Falcon vs Kaiju**

Personally, my favorite part of this picture, is the **shield**. *_____* 

 

_**The Avenger**_ and its pilots

Okay I suck at drawing background. lol

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The following pictures were drafts; they are hand drawings so they are very rough, but you can at least see how the designs of Jaegers changed.

 

    

   

 

 

line art of the first colored picture; noticed how Jaeger's legs are...skinny LOL After realizing that, I spent another day just re-drawing them.

And I'm most pleased with the shield again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And We Are Giants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041984) by [CapsicleRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsicleRogers/pseuds/CapsicleRogers)




End file.
